princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
I. ng
I.ng is the 9th track to Shiraihi's album Medicine or..?. It is also track 6 to tour album Doku to Kusuri. Lyrics Kanji= 行き詰まってるなら　周りを見てみな ほら　キミは一人じゃないだろ？ 喜び合い　悲しみ合い 理解（わか）りあう　そう誰かがいるだろ 流されそうならば　胸に手をあてて ほら　心澄まそうよ ねぇ　あの時の　憧れを ほら　覚えてるだろ？ 果てしない　長い道でも　めげないで 疲れたら休めばいい 景色見ながら　焦らず行くよ 僕等はずっと　ただ　歩き続ける そこに　たどりつくため 例え　闇の中で迷っても　それでも… 僕等はずっと　ただ　探し続ける それを　感じるため これが　最後のチャンスで構わない つかみ取るよ　WOW WOW WOW 泣いてばかりいても　何も変わらない 誰もキミにはなれない 信じようよ　自分の事を 歩んできた　大きな足跡を 負けてしまってても　今は構わない それは大きな力さ キミの中　残った傷跡が ほら　一つ知れたんだ 言葉では　届かなくても　やめないで キミらしさ失わずに ただそれだけで　かけがえのない… 僕等はずっと　ただ　歩き続ける そこに　たどりつくため 例え　闇の中で迷っても　それでも… 僕等はずっと　ただ　求め続ける それを　感じるため あの日　描いた時から変わらない 色褪せない　WOW WOW WOW 僕等はずっと　ただ　歩き続ける そこに　たどりつくため 例え　闇の中で迷っても　それでも… 僕等はずっと　ただ　探し続ける それを　感じるため これが　最後のチャンスで構わない つかみ取るよ　WOW WOW WOW |-| Romaji= Iki tsumatteru nara mawari wo mite mina Hora kimi wa hitori janai daro ? Yorokobi ai kanashimi ai Wakariau sou dareka ga iru daro Nagasare sou naraba mune ni te wo atete Hora kokoro sumasou yo Nee ano toki no akogare wo Hora oboeteru daro? Hateshinai nagai michi demo megenaide Tsukaretara yasumeba ii Keshiki minagara aserazu yuku yo Bokura wa zutto tada aruki tsuzukeru Soko ni tadoritsuku tame Tatoe yami no naka de mayotte mo soredemo … Bokura wa zutto tada sagashi tsuzukeru Sore wo kanjiru tame Kore ga saigo no CHANSU de kamawanai Tsukamitoru yo WOW WOW WOW Naite bakari itemo nani mo kawaranai Daremo kimi ni wa narenai Shinjiyou yo jibun no koto wo Ayunde kita ooki na ashiato wo Makete shimattetemo ima wa kamawanai Sore wa ooki na chikara sa Kimi no naka nokotta kizu ato ga Hora hitotsu shiretanda Kotoba de wa todoka nakutemo yamenaide Kimi rashisa ushinawazuni Tada sore dake de kake ga enonai… Bokura wa zutto tada aruki tsuzukeru Soko ni tadoritsuku tame Tatoe yami no naka de mayotte mo soredemo… Bokura wa zutto tada motome tsuzukeru Sore wo kanjiru tame Ano hi egaita toki kara kawaranai Iroasenai WOW WOW WOW Bokura wa zutto tada aruki tsuzukeru Soko ni tadoritsuku tame Tatoe yami no naka de mayotte mo soredemo… Bokura wa zutto tada sagashi tsuzukeru Sore wo kanjiru tame Kore ga saigo no CHANSU de kamawanai Tsukamitoru yo WOW WOW WOW |-| English= If you’re stuck, look around at everything See, you’re not alone, right? Mutual joy, mutual grief There will be someone who understands If it’s washed away, shed your chest with your hand See, your heart became clear hey, longing to that time You remember it, right? Don’t be discouraged by the unending of the long road It’s okay to rest when you’re tired Looking patiently at the scenery We will continue to keep on walking For the sake of reaching that place For example, if there’s hesitation within the darkness, nevertheless… We will continue to keep on searching For the sake of feeling it It doesn’t matter if this is the last chance Grab it wow wow wow Even if you keep on crying, nothing will change You won’t become anyone Just believe in yourself After walking make a big footprint Even if you lose, it doesn’t matter now That is a big power See, it’s one thing you know Even if words don’t reach, don’t stop Be yourself, you won’t disappear Just that is something irreplaceable… We will continue to keep on walking For the sake of reaching that place For example, if there’s hesitation within the darkness, nevertheless… We will continue to keep on seeking For the sake of feeling it From the time it was painted, nothing changed Nothing faded wow wow wow We will continue to keep on walking For the sake of reaching that place For example, if there’s hesitation within the darkness, nevertheless… We will continue to keep on searching For the sake of feeling it It doesn’t matter if this is the last chance Grab it wow wow wow Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics